


A Quick and Quiet Moment

by trashformostthings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (big shocker there folks), A real challenge for me, AO3 does not a tag suggestion for uwu...., Also I use the f word ONCE, Also no real emotions?? just actions and chillin out, Alternate Universe, Dear god I hope Purple Space Shaggy becomes a real tag, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Give me a sign, God for all my du, God: stop sign, How Do I Tag, Juts stick to the summary boys, Loki reads a book, Reader is an agent of SHIELD, Tense Loki, This is 4 you LB, Where Loki isn't sent to Asgard but helps the Avengers for, Will add tags/remove if I gotta, Y/N invades personal space, Yes the tags here are irrelevant to the story, You want fic-relitive tags?, a saint???, b shit i can't actuaklly fucking write, cause I'm GF and I need....Loki/m, gender neutral reader bby!!!, here y'all go then...., i wrote this instead of working, i'm weak, im so stressed from uni please god, more at 10 pm, not really fluff lmao, or sleeping, the Purple Space Shaggy, tragic, uwu, who do I look like to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashformostthings/pseuds/trashformostthings
Summary: A small ficlet? Where Y/N goes to pester Loki and shit. Somehow, it works out just alright (also even tho this is b4 Ultron think Loki Ragniorok hair bc I do uwu)ALT SUMMARY: LazerB pleas update 'Lie to Me) Bplease god I'm begging you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DearLazerBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/gifts).

Officially, you weren’t a super - superhero and Avenger, yes, but not a super. You took all the (annoying and creepily invasive) tests S.H.I.E.L.D performs on every new agent to prove you were a normal human person with normal human limitations. You had checked out fine, and to your knowledge, you were born to human parents, lived within a human community, and with a fairly normal human lifestyle.

However, it seemed to be that you did have some sort of secret hidden charm - you found that people agreed with you easily and did what you wanted, even if it was a dumb-as-shit idea (see: that one time you dared your friend to jump across the tracks right before the train came and she almost did it before you had to physically restrain her). It wasn’t a perfect power - there were of course disagreements, and questions and protocols. But people confessed that it was much easier to go with what you said - it felt right, somehow. Even if they hated you (see again: the time you told your math teacher to go fuck himself after graduation. That didn’t end well) resistance against your suggestion was scarily little.

This sort of charisma was useful in interrogations, undercover missions, and to get Thor to reach the top shelf of the kitchen cabinets (although you knew he’d have done it for you anyway, what a sweetheart). The team was told about it, but they trusted you during missions not to tell them to do dumb stuff because you were still a person with morals and a damn good agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. You didn’t become an Avenger by the sheer power of sweet talk.

Today was a quiet day, which meant no missions for the next 24 hours, and everyone was sort of chilling in their own zone. It was a little too quiet sometimes, especially after an hour of no lab explosion(s), almost-hulking, or Asgardian shenanigans. Speaking of Asgardians, when was the last time you spoke to the God of Chaos? He ought to bring some entertainment to your very still, normal day.

With help from JARVIS, you found him in the library - unsurprising, seeing as books were the only thing that was keeping him from dying of boredom on this godforsaken planet’ (his words, of course). He was sitting on a large, ornate armchair next to a window with his legs crossed and attention turned fully to the book in his hands, only glancing up once to see who dare step foot in his domain. Ever since his confession and his ‘recruitment’ into the Avengers he dressed with less in mind now, and today was simply wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. It was always very strange to see Loki in such casual clothing, unlike Thor - Loki was always wearing layers and several different armors save for moments like these - if you were being honest, it was like seeing him naked.  _ Seeing him naked? Putting that on the bucket list. _ You approached him slowly, unsure of what to do or start - he  _ was _ reading, after all. “Hello, Loki.”

He made a non-committal humming sound, so you needed to step it up. “Today’s been slow, right?”

Another hum. “Would you mind if I hung out with you?”

He didn’t move at all, or even look at you (no offense taken, him staring at you would actually be worse) but instead shifted his shoulders, stiff from sitting for so long. After an awkward five seconds, he responded with a hum and a small nod.  _ Victory!  _ Being in the presence of someone always put you at ease, especially if you weren’t actively engaging, so it would make Loki the ideal partner to chill with.

The first thing you did was to sprawl on a couch nearby, farther from the window, and scroll on your phone. You couldn’t exactly have a social media presence (at least, PR insisted) but you sure as hell could lurk - you searched the web for memes but today seemed to be a dry spell for memes as well. Tumblr was a mess (as it always was), twitter was all news, and even imgur didn’t have anything funny - lots of home renovations, and you even saw an Iron Man cosplay post (which was pretty good), but nothing that would capture your attention for more than two or three minutes. You looked up - Loki was a little harder to see against the floor-to-ceiling window and the light that poured in, but still visible, and still very focused on what he was reading - he was just about to finish it too. You tapped your fingers on your phone, making soft sounds but nothing abrasive. He shut the book after a while and stood up to reshelve it, and come back with a new one.

When he was settled down and comfortable you made your move. “Hey, Loki.” He didn’t make the hum again but you knew he heard you. “Would you mind if I braided your hair?” It had gotten longer, a little ways past his shoulders now, and that would make for a cute braid. “It won’t hurt, promise*.” 

He nodded slowly, still focused on the book - Plato’s  _ The Republic _ ? Yuck. You stood up from the couch quietly and made your over to him, from behind his chair. You hadn’t gotten two inches closer before he turned his head to the side all of a sudden, caught unaware. “I’m sorry, can I help you?”

“I’m gonna braid your hair?”

“And since when was that a possibility?”

You gestured to the couch you were on previously. “You just said I could?”

He frowned. “I did no such thing.”

“Listen, I know you’re the god of lies, but you can’t lie about something that happened thirty seconds ago.”

“I’m not-” he paused. “Well, I rescind my permission.”

“Ugh. C’mon, Loki. I’m not cutting your hair!” Perhaps whining wasn’t the most dignified thing right now, but you were  _ bored.  _

“If you were to do that, have no doubt I would cut your fingers off.” He turned back to the wise, old words of Plato. “Do not touch my hair, or my person.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said  _ no _ .”

“...Pretty please, with a cherry on top?” you grinned, and place both hands beside his head along the back of the armchair, and leaned close to look over his shoulder. “Whatcha readin’?”

“A book.” He said curtly. He wasn’t going to indulge you anymore - a smart move, honestly, but you weren’t going to give up now. You got in very close to him, no contact. “Is it a good book?”

“It would be better if you would remove yourself from me.”

“I’m not touching ‘your hair or your person’, so I’m technically respecting your wishes.”

“You are, however, breaching into my personal space.” He turned another page, refusing to look at you. 

You sighed. “Well then, you should've put that in the request before. Now you gotta start over and list everything I’m  _ not _ supposed to do!”

A rare sigh came from him and you counted it as a small victory. He couldn’t turn his head without touching you. “You’re acting like a child.”

“It’s funny to one of me at least.” you grinned. “Well?”

“Please go seat yourself somewhere and do not touch me.” You huffed but pulled back, opting to sit in a chair right by the window and look out. The streets of New York were always crowded and despite the incoming fall weather bringing strong winds and chilly cloud covers the flow of people was ever constant and, well, just mesmerizing to look at. Life as an Avenger put you on the ground, and sitting up here, watching everything from above... _ Is this God’s Perspective? Bo Burnham was right. _

You hadn’t noticed you were humming Burnham songs until Loki cleared his throat, and upon turning your head to see, shot you a look. “L/N, if you would please.”

You shrugged. “Hey, catchy songs are catchy songs.”

You had turned your head again to the streets, a part of you upset he took you out of that mindless mind space, but hey, you did the same thing to him, right?

“Do you have a hair tie on your person?”

You looked back at him - he looked pensive, in a way, and had his book lowered, focus fully on you. Your wrist always had at least two hairbands (there was nothing worse than needing one and realizing there weren’t any) and so you nodded. “Yeah, do you want one?”

“If you would.” Was that supposed to be a grin? “And might I request something of you?” If you didn’t know any better, you’d have thought he was struggling to say it.

You shrugged and stood up to give it to him. “Sure, what is it?”

“I’d like my hair out of the way for the rest of the day, and so braiding it would be a smarter choice than simply putting it up.” Is that why he looked mildly constipated?  _ Loki’s putting his pride aside to let me braid his hair? An angel. _ “

You smiled, and inside let out a whoop. “No problem.”

Whatever conditioner he was using must have been Asgardian made, because it was  _ out of this world!  _ You were going to have to get your hands on some of the stuff because as you combed his hair with your fingers it felt like silk. He used to have it gelled, or at least that’s what you think - but his hair care left his hair just as shiny, and smelled like… _ smells like a feeling. What kind of goddamn shampoo makes you feel feelings? Does Thor use this stuff? _ Perhaps he was telepathic because as soon as Thor was brought up in your train of thought Loki shifted under your hands and sighed. “Please get on with it.”

“You can’t rush art.” Was your reply. You weren’t going to pass up this opportunity to be this close, especially touch what must be the most well-kept hair on the planet. You took your time pulling it together, separating it into four parts, and braiding it. Save for the few time his locks slipped from your fingers (you’re a little rusty, but really, how often do you get to do hair when you’re too busy fighting?), the focus on his hair, quiet breathing, and the warm room made so that it was a very calming and mindless task - a reprieve, if you will, from doing nothing. You took care not to pull or twist harshly and in turn, Loki was as stone-still.

Once it was done, a near-_perfect_ braid that fell just past the nape of his neck, and you took a step back with pride, wishing you had your phone on you. Now  _ that _ was something Insta-worthy. You should get a Nobel prize for this. “All done.”

He shifted in his seat to raise a hand and run it over the top of the braid all the way to the finish. “Very neat.” He seemed mildly surprised, and...tired? There was a pause when you walked back around his seat to your previous spot. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“Of course.” You smiled. It was always better tos ay something like ‘of course’ instead of ‘no problem’ - it helped with people thinking that of  _ course, _ you were going to help. It wouldn’t hurt if Loki would trust you more.

You two kept each other’s gazes a moment before he moved back to Plato and dumb metaphors for enlightenment. And that was it, moment over.

“ _ Excuse me, Agent L/N. You have been requested by Director Fury in conference room six for an emergency meeting _ .” JARVIS called out, a little startling, and you groaned. Okay, the moment was now  _ officially _ over. Fury always knew how to come in at the worst time (see: that one time he called an emergency mission and you were having a spa day in your bathroom).

You groaned and stood up. “Alright, I’ll be there in a jiffy.”

“Thank you. Your Highness is not needed at the conference - it is exclusively for SHIELD agents such as Agent Y/N.” You always expected to hear JARVIS use of Tony’s nicknames (on Tony’s behalf) but it was nice to hear him be so polite while everyone else used quips and whips. Loki acknowledged JARVIS with a nod as you left the library.

That’s right. moment over.

Later that week you came back from SHEILD HQ, tired. The only one awake in the tower was Thor who was raiding the kitchen. You picked up some ready salad and ate sluggishly on the counter after having greeted the God of Thunder.

“Lady L/N, it would seem that breakfast confectionary has been moved from a different location. Do you know where it could be now?”

With your mouth full, you mumbled, “Did you check over the fridge? Tony’s short and thinks if he can’t reach it, no one can.” Lo and behold, it was in the cabinet above the fridge. Thor with red with glee. You watched him tear through waffles and pop tarts like they were going to make him immortal.

“I dunno how you eat all that and still look like a beefcake.” you thought out loud. Thor grinned in your direction. “It’s all apart of my good looks, I assure you.” He made a show of kissing his biceps, leaving a few crumbs on his arms. “You seem tired.”

“I am.” You shoveled another forkful of dry lettuce in your mouth. “I just came back from an interrogation.”

“Oh?”

“It wasn’t the interrogation part that was the issue - dummy gave me the intel in five seconds. It’s just, y’know.” You gestured to the microwave clock. “Three in the morning.”

“Ah yes. Good morning?” You couldn’t help but join in with the good mood - T9it was almost sickening).hor was someone who was difficult to be angry or sad around, because he always radiated such energy. It was the near-polar opposite of Loki. Speaking of…

“Hey, do you and your brother get stuff from Asgard?”

Thor paused to think. “On occasion, yes. I will bring books and such from Asgard for Loki, since he cannot return.”

Yes, his exile. “What does he ask for?”

Thor shook his head and smiled. “He never  _ asks _ for anything, L/N. He’s still too prideful for that, but our mother has a list and gives me packages.”

You hummed, storing the info for later. “Have you ever seen what is in the stuff?”

“Are you going somewhere with this?”

You ran a hand over your face. “The other day I braided his hair and it’s really well-kept. I’m just trying to get into the Asgardian hair care share, you know?”

That brought a laugh. “I could always bring you some of whatever he’s getting?”

You tapped a finger on your chin. “I don’t think my mortal hair is ready for the shampoo of the gods.”

There was a small pause from him. “You said you...braided his hair?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Is there like, an issue?”

“Not at all!” he assured. “I simply find it odd. Loki is not a fan of physical contact and at some point, he’d refuse it.”

“Well, you know me.” You finger gunned. “I could probably get a snake to eat itself.” You paused. “Probably not the best metaphor or whatever but I’m too tired to be erudite right now. I’m heading to bed.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Thor.”

\---

*I only write this bc every time someone braids my hair it FUCKING HURTS

P.S I had a real ending for this but im tired so goodnight, thor to you!!!!


	2. Okay so maybe this will become a real thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! Here's part one of two of an idea I had, not fluff or Loki centric lmao sorry

“I would like to vouch for replacement.” Pin drop silence at that - every being in the conference room was looking at you. “I think Tony should go, because he’s a coffee fanatic.”

Fury glowered (which was his version of a warning look). “This isn’t a time to be funny, Agent L/N. You and the Trickster are pairing up on this one.” 

You held your hands up in defense. “Sorry, Director. Thought the mood could be given some wine and unwound.” _ How do I activate my magic voice? Now would be an excellent time. _

The god in question was simply standing at the conference table, hands behind his back as he looked over the mission files. “This mission requires my magic, and quite some of it.”

“I assumed you were good enough for that?” Fury sounded genuine but was really just goading.

“I am more than capable. However, this puts my partner at a disadvantage.” He gestured to you. “Certain aspects of the spells required will sever our electronic communications and ultimately they will have to play the waiting game.”

“I could always play Subway Surfers while I wait. Or Candy Crush.” The glare from your boss was definitely worth the smile from your partner - a small one, but the change lit up his face. _ If I have to do stand-up comedy to make him smile like that, well, Netflix better be ready to host my special. _ “But in all seriousness, Director, don’t you think it will be risky for me to go in? Loki can disguise himself but my current gear prevents me from the same magic being conducted on me.” It was a whole thing Tony (the worrywart) had set up for those willing - studies of Loki’s scepter and the man’s magic itself led to different theories on how it worked, and he came up with a solution to make sure no brainwashing or magic wishy-wally occured. And in practice, it work for the most part - spells could not be made (easily) on those with the enhanced gear, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t be jumpscared by an illusion some four in the morning (see: Halloween last year. Loki was very much smug about it for two weeks). You had worried he’d take offense to that but with the threat of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff it was agreed to stay, even by Loki and Thor.

“Well Agent, clearly you just need to get your old gear back.”

“About that. I burned the old stuff I had.” you admitted.

“You burned-”

“Yes. I burned it.”

Nick sighed. “Then go in with extreme caution, Agent.” said Maria. _ I bet the sigh meant ‘oh maria please save my ass’. _

“Understood, ma’am.”

“If Twinkle Toes and Silver Spoon are the only ones going in, what is the team here for?” Tony called out. His hands were fiddling with a StarkPad and his legs were propped up on the lap of a very tired Steve Rogers (who had recently come in from a 26-hour international mission twenty minutes ago).

“This undercover operation, if gone wrong, could expose the entire area of the Upper East Side to a deadly neurotoxin. Agent L/N and Loki are going in to stop it, and in any outcome _ you _ are all there to help with the aftermath.” You liked Maria. She was just as straightforward about business as her boss, but unlike Nick she looked good and wasn’t a dick to people. _ Talk about really setting the standards around here. _ “You all know where your gear is. Wait for the distress signal from either Barton or L/N. Are we clear?”

Everyone gave affirmation and both your bosses stood up. “Good. Meeting over, you are all dismissed.” Nobody needed to be told twice - everyone was out of the room in a few minutes, save for yourself and Loki. You stood up and stretched as he relaxed in his posture and leaned forward with his hands on the long conference table. “Did you really burn your old uniform? That would seem wasteful.”

“Yes, but in my defense it was while I was under Pierre and that man is a closet pervert, I tell you. It’s unusable and very cold. Literally no protection.”

“A shame, really.”

“I’d ask for you to wear it but it’s already ashes.” You sighed dreamily. “Now I have a uniform that doesn’t flash every other person.”

“And what was being flashed, might I ask?” You groaned and stuck your tongue out, earning another small smile.

“So I was thinking about what you should look like - have you ever seen the movie_ Austin Powers _?”

-

Turns out Loki _ did _ know the Austin Powers franchise, and _ wasn’t _ going to disguise himself in any manner of any of the characters. _ Truly, a waste of magic skills. _

“Watch out.” he said quietly, tugging you closer to him to avoid an energetic dog. You two were a hand-in-hand couple in New York’s Upper East Side. You were dressed in classic™ undercover garb - cute clothes, a jacket with more secret pockets than you would ever need in your whole life, sunglasses, and your hair styled differently, the whole shtick. Loki didn’t have to go through a makeover, and so his magic brought upon the illusion that he was just a good-looking guy with a snapback (_ a fucking snapback. Do they even have that on asgard? Can I get Thor to wear a snapback? Does Odin wear snapbacks?) _ and streetwear. He looked like an NPC from literally any Tony Hawk Pro Skater games, _ There’s no way in hell anyone will suspect it’s him. Hell, he’s right next to me and I keep thinking he’s a Brad. _

“I’m a what now?” Loki grinned, looking down at you (sometimes he would seem to have read your mind but denies it). That was not Loki’s face and honestly the disorientation of talking to Loki with a Kyle face was gonna have to go if you were going to succeed in this mission.

“You’re a Brad. Or a Kyle, or even a Duncan.”

“Those sound like the naming of children in suburban households.”

“Now you’re catching on. All that Reddit was good for something. Remind me to show you Tony Hawk when we get back to the tower.”

The undercover indie operation with a recently swiped neurotoxin bioweapon (say that five times fast) was disguised as a nearby indiscreet coffeeshop - let’s say Starbucks. It was pretty busy, which made it easier and harder to perform this mission - easier because the undercover agents before you had plenty of cover and opportunities to scope out the place and determine the severity of the situation; but it was harder for you and Loki specifically, because this place was frequented by bloggers and groups of friends, which would mean sitting alone might make you stand out.

“I’m not sure this mission is even worth it. What if the package has already been moved, and the shop is clean?”

“It’s not, I got a second report from Romanoff.” He gave you a look. “Just about the history and dangers of the toxin - we don’t think it will affect you as harshly but it will definitely kill me in three seconds.” You smiled. “Don’t worry about it. The toxin is being held in a tank that’s the size of a small fridge, and so we’ve been keeping tabs on the place and monitoring what goes in and out.”

“And?”

“Nothing. Just normal coffee shop supplies and equipment.”

Loki might’ve said something after that, but as soon as you two stepped foot in the shop, your training kicked in and your focus was solely on taking notes of your surroundings. There was a small line f=of four people at the two cash registers they had - a mother with her child, a teenage girl listening to music via headphones, and a businessman, complete with a briefcase, looking bored.

You went up to the line, but as you did so the second, the empty cashier was opened by a young man with long blonde hair coming out from his employee cap, a big sticker saying his name was Jeremy Fatha. He smiled and gestured to the front of him. "Line's open if you want."

You two moved to join in but the businessman rushed forward in front of you and quickly ordered something. Jeremy walked away after taking the money and came back with a cardboard coffee cup. The man took it and left - the whole thing was over in three seconds. You glanced at the retreating figure holding his briefcase and wondered what this guy's problem was. You ordered a drink for yourself, and Loki - Brad - got an expresso with two shots and a pump of vanilla (you'd make fun of him for that later). Jeremy was kind enough and was called back after your order was delivered. he closed the counter to the dismay of the couple behind you, and you two walked to an empty booth with a window.

He took about five seconds and a sip of his drink before declaring it was disgusting, and getting up to 'use the bathroom'.

You slipped on a pair of inexpensive wireless headphones and bounced your head a little to whatever music Tony had in the background of wherever the comm link was being transmitted to. You stretched from a yawn, covering your mouth to report. “Agent L/N here. We’re in and Loki has moved inside. I’ll keep you posted.” A quick sweep of the surrounding area told that no one saw you do the deed. You switched from fiddling with your phone, double and triple-checking the emergency signal buzzer, and looking around at the other patrons. A few more people came in - a group of Zesty ™ teens, another businessman looking to be in a rush, and a woman with more pride pins on her bag than you knew could fit on one. They got in line, and you noticed that while the group was huddled around the cashier, the second one opened again and the businessman rushed to it, ordered his coffee, and Jeremy was called back to close the cashier. It all took a few minutes and you didn’t even see what kind of drink was ordered - simply put in a non-discrete cup and the man was out the door like wazoo.

Loki had been right earlier - with no reliable communication with him you were stuck drinking your cocoa and waiting for your ‘boyfriend’ to show up, which was admittedly taking a little longer than you thought was a good idea - you were getting a look from the one cashier that was working, and a few patrons. There was a shriek and giggles from the Trendy ™ corner, but otherwise, it was quiet murmurs and keyboard typing. It was honestly starting to feel like ASMR at this point.

_ ‘Y/N. I found it. They’ve got-’ _

The message in your headpiece was cut off abruptly and you sat up straight too quickly, gaining looks. Loki’s went out some time ago and had changed, obviously, since the - that meant he had to change back to Brad when he came back. Jeremy came out and opened the chair again, serving a few more folks. Only one of them, a stern-looking woman in a black jacket and pencil skirt, went away with the same unmarked cup.

‘_ Y/N. Can you hear me?’ _

You moved a hand under the earmuff of the headphones in an attempt to pull the hair out from under it as well as turn on your side of the commlink. “Yeah. You cut off earlier, was that intentional?”

_ Yes. There is a safehold near the manager’s office. I suspect it contains the poison. _

“And you need to wait and get someone once they open it. You know we’re not supposed to touch the supply.”

There was silence on his end for a while and you wondered if he had to cut it off again._ With great offense to Fury, I’m going to change the plan. _

_ “Loki, don’t.” _

_ I will stay and disguise myself here as a worker - you inform the others and retrieve the samples already distributed, but quietly. I do believe many of the patrons there are innocent citizens. Don’t raise a fuss. _

“Loki, don’t stray from the plan until I tell - Loki?” He’d now officially cut himself off from you. Damn him.

What did he mean by ‘samples already distributed’? There weren’t people with biohazard suits strolling in an ordering a shot of deadly neurotoxin, iced. You looked around again. You knew it was normal to stay an hour or so at a coffee shop, but some of the customers suddenly didn't seem so innocent. 

_ What if…? _

You knew Barton was nested somewhere on the street with a good view of the area, and the cafe. Your comm was still on and you switched it to the main link, connected to everyone else.

“Agent Y/N. I’ve been told by Loki that there have been ‘samples already distributed’. I think he means there’s people coming in and out that are taking out packages of it.”

There was a murmur on the other side before Natasha spoke up. “They’re not taking the whole tankard out at once. Any ideas how they’re doing it?”

“A few customers come in dressed as blue collar workers get a discreet cup. There’s no brand on it, and they are served by the same person.”

Steve spoke up this time. “It’s a planned operation, which means a limited number of people are coming in at different times and have to be recognized by the distributor. Good job Y/N. Barton, take note of where these people are going.”

“That sounds good in theory, but I can’t keep track of every person in a suit here, Cap.” Barton replied. And it made sense - he was a hundred feet in the air, looking for suspicious behavior, and tons of working people were taking lunch breaks now - the streets were full of business people going about. “You’re going to have to figure out the bad guys on foot.”

“Then Romanoff and I will get on that - we’re not far away. Y/N, stay there and try to connect with Loki. We’ll try to see where the toxin already exported has gone too, you try to see where they have it stored. If you can get it out of there without making a fuss, the better, but if you can’t alert Tony and he’ll get it out. Stark?”

“Warrant is en route, Capsicle.” Tony’s voice was muffled - _ was he eating? Shouldn’t he be in his suit? _

“Good. Let’s move, Nat.” His line cut off as he moved and all of a sudden you were left alone again. You tapped at your StarkPhone screen in anticipation, waiting for any sort of indication. You glanced back at the counter again - Jeremy was at the cashier, serving an elderly lady with a smile. He seemed nice enough. The old lady took her drink and hobbled out of the cafe, and you accidentally made eye contact with him. He winked.

Wait a second.

He was called back in and so he closed the register, fixed his hat, and went to the back. There was something quite off, until you realized, and a small grin crept on your face.

_ Loki, you clever bastard. _

You didn’t really know where he was going with his little plan, and you weren’t bothered to update Steve on it (what could you do, anyway?). You finished your drink and glanced at his - it was still full, and now almost lukewarm. He’d been gone for some time. _ What in the world is he doing disguised as the kid? _

The answer was texted to you in a few minutes. Names and addresses and passport-style photos of at least fifteen different people, which you directed to Tony and JARVIS with no context. You received a phone call and pulled down on of your earmuffs to take it.

“Real quick for me, where did you get this info?” Tony asked. Now his voice was crisp and we definitely in the suit.

“Long story short, Loki got in the back. He’s disguised as the worker that I think is distributing the toxin. What did you come up with?”

“_ Using the information I scanned both SHIELD's database and security footage, seven individuals that you have sent have been in the cafe today and received coffees. All were wearing business attire. All are agents of a small terrorist group that call themselves the Torn Flagholders” _JARVIS said clear over the phone.

“Absolutely terrible name, a crime against humanity.” Tony mused. “Well then, track them down, J. Figure out where they’re going and send it to R and R. Y/N, I’m all for improv but make sure Rock of Ages isn’t going to do something stupid.”

“I don’t understand how you can’t use anyone’s real name, Stark. And second-” you heard the employee door swing open, turned your head and saw a very angry-looking Jeremy.” -I’ll tell you later. I think we already fucked up.” You hung up at the first gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu hewwo motherfuckews. This is wevenge in LBunny for always powsting cwiffhangews. Have a taste of youw own medicene. Suffew the way I do evewyday. uwu

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas on how to improve this please let me know  
Also, for your consideration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejc5zic4q2A
> 
> ((also my alt name is mmmyikes


End file.
